Nasty Boys
The Nasty Boys are a group of mutants that served Mister Sinister. History While Scott Summers and Jean Grey were sailing to an island for their honeymoon their boat was attacked by Ruckus who used his power to create sonic waves with his voice to crash their boat. They were then attacked by Mister Sinister and the other Nasty Boys and captured. When the X-Men arrived to save them they were attacked by the Nasty Boys. After a short battle the X-Men were able to defeat the Nasty Boy and Cyclops escaped and defeated Mister Sinister. However, Mister Sinister and the Nasty Boys were able to escape before being captured by the X-Men. Sometime later Morph called the X-Men for help. As they arrived they were ambushed by Mister Sinister and the Nasty Boys and taken to the Savage Land. Hours later the remaining X-Men arrived at the Savage Land to save the others and were confronted by the Nasty Boys. The Nasty Boys were easily able to defeat the X-Men because Mister Sinister had found a way to negate their mutant powers. The Nasty Boys then took the X-Men to Mister Sinister's lair where he held them captive. However, Charles Xavier was able to destroy the machine negating their powers and the X-Men defeated the Nasty Boys. Later on right after Jean and Scott's wedding they were attacked by the Nasty Boys. Ruckus used his powers to shatter their ears and then the other Nasty Boys attacked them and the other X-Men. However, they were able to defeat the X-Men and capture Jean and Cyclops. However, they were really only after Jean. The Nasty Boys then took Jean threw a portal leading to the Axis of Time. They then went threw the portal themselves. Later on Mister Sinister attempted to abduct Charles Xavier. The X-Men tried to stop them. However, Rogue was able to save Xavier before the Nasty Boys could take him to the Axis of Time. The X-Men soon learned that Apocalypse planned on creating a backlash of psychic energy to destroy time itself so that he could recreate the universe. The X-Men were able to stop him. Members 68978968987977.jpg| Mister Sinister 7897897997.PNG| Gorgeous George 56856856867.PNG| Ruckus 67978978976.jpg| Hairbag 687978976.PNG| Slab 689789769769.PNG| Vertigo Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part II *Sanctuary, Part I *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 #7: Homesick Alien Blues (Mentioned only) Trivia *The Nasty Boys only appeared in issue three of the Adventures of Spider-Man and did not appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Vertigo was the only member of the Nasty Boys that did not appear in issue three of the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series. *In the comics there was another member of the Nasty Boys called Ramrod. Ramrod never appeared in X-Men: The Animated Series. Category:Villains Category:Villains exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:A-Z Category:Teams Category:Villain teams Category:Characters exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Mutants Category:Earth-92131 characters